sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Trent Savage
Name: Trent Savage Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Competitive gaming, horror films, action films, rock/metal music, bowling. Appearance: Trent’s overall appearance is often described by his teachers as “scruffy”, but that’s just their way of saying he looks like a half-shaven tramp. With his faded grey T-shirt and a pair of worn-out jeans he's owned for over two years, the fact that he doesn’t put any amount of effort into his outfit is plain for all to see, just like the sweat-stains under his armpits. In fact, the only piece of clothing he actually cares about are his green camo-style trainers, which Violet bought him for his 17th birthday, yet he still managed to cake them in dried-on mud and dirt. As for his physical features, his years of hardcore gaming have taken their toll on the young man’s face, and his faded blue eyes appear bloodshot from his broken sleeping pattern. His jaw is fairly strong though, and his bulky nose is almost roman-esque as it stands proud above a set of dried, pale lips. His greasy, mid-length hair adds to the illusion of street-living, being dirty blonde and matted, in addition to the goat-like tuft of facial hair sticking out from his chin. Since he doesn’t go out all that much, he's also considerably pale in comparison with most of the guys in his year, but he certainly isn’t all that unfit, having fairly broad shoulders and a touch of muscle around his back, chest and biceps. He weighs in at 160lbs and has a height of 5’11”. Biography: Joanna Murlow married her high-school sweetheart Kevin Taylor just two years after they graduated together, and had their first child a few months afterwards. Naming him after her late uncle, Trent Godfrey, the baby forced the couple to reconsider their future together once Kevin's true feelings about having a child began to seep through. The fact was, Trent was never planned out, and they had very little time to pool enough money to support the three of themselves after he was born. Kevin was forced to work extra shifts down at the bar, while Joanna struggled with life as a full-time mother to a son she feared would be taken away from her since they couldn't keep up the payments on the house they rented. 18 years had passed since then. Joanna and Trent Taylor were now Joanna and Trent Savage, and living with a man and his son, named Ronald and Max respectively. With the arrival of baby Max when Trent was seven years old, there were now four Savages living together, living in the same house, eating the same food, drinking the same drinks. Trent didn’t mind though. Even as a child, Trent preferred the company of his toys than that of his parents, and with another child to keep them busy, it meant he had more time to play with his imaginary friend, Jake. Jake was the best. They played Tanks together, practised beating up bad guys, and of course, kept nasty little brothers out of Trent’s room by building barricades made out of cushions and chairs. Of course, being imaginary meant that sooner or later Trent would grow too old to play with Jake, but he always remembered those days with a fond sense of nostalgia. Nowadays though, he had no time for imaginary friends, preferring the company of anonymous people he met online during fierce battles on his newest action-shooter games. In fact, he spent so much time on them before high school his step-father (he would never call Ronald his Dad, it just didn’t feel right) had considered sending him away to a military training camp. This never materialised due to constant protesting on Trent’s part, and in the end, they just didn’t have the heart to send him off into a world of strict rules and discipline he desperately needed to visit. Instead, he popped off to high school as an alternative to the training camp, and surprisingly, made a real life, bone fide friend in the form of Violet Druce. There wasn’t anything special about how they became friends; they just wound up talking a lot after being placed next to each other in Biology and realising they both shared a morbid fascination with the dissection parts of the course. They shared a great deal else in common too, which helped immensely, such as their shared love for everything gory, and after a while of sharing opinions and ideas, they decided to try and shoot their own horror films, a la Blair Witch style. This meant they would need actors though, and much to Trent’s dismay, Violet hired Leila Langford and Hilary Strand as the stars of many a movie to come. Hilary wasn’t so bad, a little dim he thought, but Leila he just couldn’t stomach being around. One of his few refuges from the girls though, was the weekly bowling nights he spent with Violet and her father, Ray, who he enjoyed having around a little more than Violet at times. A little on the childish side, the two guys would spend hours laughing about things that Violet would never understand, like the grace of a falling pensioner or the elegant way in which sweat would trickle down a fat man's back after an intense workout session walking up a sloping staircase. Violet would often chastise them for laughing at things like that, but that only made the two laugh even harder, and it would take a while for the game to continue. Recently though, the two had been seeing less and less of each other, as Violet began to distance herself from Trent by hanging out with Leila after class instead of him, which he was not best pleased about, to say the least. It was bad enough that they had to be in their horror films, but then Leila and Hilary were soon joining them for bowling night and other private affairs, and somehow they managed to become an awkward group of misfit friends, hanging out together at lunch and after school. The thing was, as much as he tried to make an effort for Violet’s sake, he simply had nothing to talk to them about, and would usually end up brooding over the latest copy of Kerrang magazine while the two girls would tell Violet everything about their recent nights out. It probably didn’t help that Trent would often become irritable after a succession of late nights playing Gears of War, but he was past caring any more. That was their circle of friends now, and over time his patience with them would start to wear thin. Advantages: Trent wouldn’t be foolish enough to band together with a group, as he knows full well that people would have their suspicions of the quiet, shifty-looking guy. In addition, he’s watched a lot of action and horror films in his lifetime, and would try to adapt some of the things he’s learned from the silver screen to real-life, perhaps foolish in thinking they could actually work. This would include checking for tracks, watching out for signs of conflict and generally staying well-hidden, if he isn't cracking under the pressure. Disadvantages: Due to his self-contained nature, people wouldn’t readily trust him, and could easily be mistaken for an enemy because of his odd behaviour. Has a hard time trusting people himself, and would probably stay on his own to avoid having to drag dead weight with him, like seemingly stupid people or the injured. Doesn't have much fighting experience either, so could find the combat far too intense for him to handle. --- Designated Number: Male student no. 44 Designated Weapon: Kanabō Conclusion: Well well well. Our B044 certainly has the weapon to pull of a few kills, but I wonder if he has the guts? Regardless, one to watch. The above biography is as written by Hallucinogenic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Hallucinogenic, karsk Kills: None Killed By: Madeleine Smith Collected Weapons: Kanabō (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Trent, in chronological order. The Past: *Together Pre-Game: *Murder At Macy's *Chicken Soup For The Soul *The Dance Must Go On! V4: *One of Three *Laurel and Hardy Got NOTHIN' on Us *Fountain Of Youth *The Moon Is Laughing At You *Reduction *The Lost Boys *You Are On a Rock Floating Through Space *You'll Have To Excuse Me, I'm Not At My Best Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Trent Savage. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *All of Stef's kids who lasted a long time followed roughly the same arc, unfortunately. They started off really strong, then got passed around among different handlers, lost all momentum, and eventually got killed off. Of them, Trent fared pretty well, especially since his original handler handled his death (which is one of the most unique deaths in the version, being a poem). His early game is full of interesting, strange imagery, and his time with Craig is a great read. I just fell, honestly, like his story would've been a whole lot tighter had it ended early one, maybe a bit before the rescue. As it is, his last few threads just don't add much and his presence late in the game doesn't feel quite right. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students